The Heart of Miscalculation
by mist-kun
Summary: Sebuah kisah dari dua pemuda 'lurus' yang terus saja dipertemukan oleh takdir. Jungkook si kalem dan si flowerboy kampus,Kim Taehyung. Kookv fanfic .


**The heart of miscalculation**

 **Author : Mist-kun**

 **Fandom : BTS**

 **Pair : KookV (Jangan salahkan saya, saya penganut aliran bottom!V ehe :D )**

 **Alternative Universe ! University concept!**

 **Happy reading~~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook sibuk menekan tuts piano dan menuliskan beberapa tanda nada di partiturnya. Terdengar seseorang berbicara dari hadnpone yang terletak di sisi kiri pianonya. Setelah mengaktifkan mode loudspeaker, ia baru mulai menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau bilang apa hyung? " tanyanya.

"Astaga kau tidak mendengarnya sejak tadi?" terdengar helaan nafas lelah kemudian hening sebentar. " Ayah menyuruhmu pulang, kookie-ah", jelas suara diseberang saluran telepon.

Jungkook menggeleng. Lalu ia sadar kalau kakaknya tidak bisa melihatnya. "Tidak. Ayah tidak suka aku bernyanyi dan bermain piano. Aku tidak mau dipaksa belajar manajemen,hyung" katanya.

"Tapi kook-ah, ibu-"

"Sampaikan salamku pada ibu. Jangan khawatirkan aku hyung, aku tidak akan menyusahkan ayah. Tabunganku masih banyak dan aku bisa mencari pekerjaan sambilan. Lagipula, aku dapat beasiswa penuh disini. Katakan padanya, aku tidak mau walau dia marah. Aku sudah muak. Biarkan aku hidup tenang, hyung. Selamat malam" jelasnya panjang lebar kemudian menutup saluran telpin secara sepihak.

Hening menyapa.

Jungkook tidak mood lagi dalam menggubah nada ataupun menulis lirik setelah percakapannya dengan Seokjin, kakaknya. Ia memilih untuk mencabut baterai handhone dan membuang simcard nya. Sungguh, ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia menggati nomor handphone tapi tetap saja Seokjin berhasil menghubunginya.

Ia melemparkan smartphone itu ke kasur. Lelah, jungkook pun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Menarik guling untuk menutup wajahnya. Jungkook pikir masalah akan selesai jika ia keluar dari rumah nerakanya itu tapi tidak semudah itu membuang nama Jeon. Ayahnya itu pasti akan menyeretnya kembali ke Seoul cepat atau lambat dan itu membuat kepalanya sakit.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar, berharap terbangun dengan sebuah ide cemerlang untuk hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung turun dari panggung sambil membungkuk hormat. Tepuk tangan bergemuruh, mengapresiasi suaranya yang merdu. Taehyung bernyanyi untuk memeriahkan acara penyambutan mahasiswa baru . Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin tetapi Park Jimin memaksa dan ia tidak tega menolak permintaan sahabatnya itu.

Taehyung berjalan menuju belakang panggung dan disambut dengan tepuk tangan para panitia acara terutama jimin.

"Ah , kurasa nyanyianmu itu yang menjadi focus acara ini" canda jimin yang dibalas Taehyung dengan tawa khas sambil menepuk pelan kepala Jimin.

"Kau berhutang kupon makan jajangmyeon 10 hari dan tidak boleh ingkar janji" katanya pada Jimin yang langsung berlari menjauh. "Ya! Jiminnie! Aish…"

Keluhannya tak berlangsung lama karena ada dua gadis berjalan mendekatinya. Taehyung kembali memasang senyum.

" Taehyung, suaramu betul betul bagus. Ah, aku suka sekali mendengarnya"

"Haha, thanks manis. Akan lebih indah jika dipadu dengan suaramu kan? " katanya menggoda.

"Kalau begitu ayo kencan, Taehyung" kata gadis berambut coklat gelap itu

"Tidak bisa , kali ini giliranku. Iya kan , Tehyung oppa? " ujar gadis disebelahnya tidak terima.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum. Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi. Para gadis dikampusnya tidak pernah bosan mengajaknya berkencan. Taehyung senang-senang saja karena ia pasti di traktir dan tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang.

"Maaf nona nona cantik, aku sedang sibuk rapat panitia untuk acara ulang tahun kampus kita 1 bulan lagi ingat? Aku takut mengecewakan kalian" kata Taehyung dengan manis.

Kedua gadis itu memasang wajah kecewa.

"Tapi hari minggu kita bisa pergi karaoke" pancing taehyung.

Benar saja. Keduanya berbinar. "Kami akan membawa banyak teman! Taehyung oppa janji akan datang?" kata si rambut pirang.

Taehyung mengangguk kemudian beranjak pergi. Tak lupa melambaikan tangan pada kedua gadis itu.

Kim Taehyung. Siapa yang tidak kenal pemuda riang dan tipikal ekstrovert ini? Keberadaanya dikenal semua orang di kampus. Tidak ada yang tidak kenal siapa itu kim Taehyung. Bukan, dia bukan lah pemuda sempurna yang dikisahkan dalam drama drama picisan yang biasanya di tonton oleh perempuan penggila drama romantic tapi dia hampir memiliki 80% kriteria nya.

Kim taehyung itu tampan. Ya, dia tampan dan juga cantik di saat yang sama. Perawakannya tinggi, berkulit kecoklatan dengan iris mata bewarna senada. Ukuran tubuhnya tergolong kurus tapi padat di sisi yang diperlukan. Tapi wajahnya juga cantik. Rahangnya membentuk sempurna, tegas , tapi garis wajahnya lembut. Hidung mancung, mata besar dan bibir penuh berwarna pink alami. Ia tergolong pada tipikal flower boy . Flower boy playboy.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tersentak. Ia mendudukkan diri dan mendapati langit sudah gelap dari Jendelanya masih terbuka. Menguap pelan, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju balkon. Ini sudah dini hari dan lingkungan apartemen sederhana yang ditempatinya mulai sunyi.

Jungkok memejamkan mata dan menghirup udara disekitarnya. Hening yang mendamaikan.

Jungkook pada dasarnya menyukai ketenangan. Ia tidak banyak bicara dan tidak menyukai orang yang berisik. Mempunyai seorang kakak yang cerewet sudah menghabiskan energinya dan kini ia begitu menikmati kesunyian malam ini.

Apartemen yang jungkook sewa bukanlah sebuah apartemen mewah. Hanya sebuah rumah susun, terdiri dari 8 rumah yang dibuat bersusun dengan dua tingkat. Bukannya Jungkook tidak mau mencari apartemen yang lebih bagus tapi rumah ini terasa pas. Hanya butuh sekali naik bus dan ia bisa sampai ke Kampusnya. Dan lagi, apartemen sederhana ini pasti diluar perkiraan keluarganya. Setidaknya ini bisa memperlambat langkah Seokjin menemukan tempat tinggalnya.

Jeon jungkook sudah membulatkan tekad. Ia harus terus mempertahankan mimpinya menjadi pianis. Pianis yang diremehkan ayahnya. Ia akan membuktikan bahwa profesi pianis tidaklah seburuk perkiraan ayahnya.

Pikirannya terhenti saat sebuah mobil berhenti di depan pagar apartemen di sebelah apartemen yang Jungkook sewa. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang hampir coklat turun dengan tawa lebar . Terlihat dari deretan giginya yang rapi dan matanya yang menyipit saat ia tertawa. Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri disisi jendela si pengemudi mobil yang terbuka.

Jungkook menyipitkan mata. Pemuda pirang itu terlihat mencondongkan tubuh kearah si pengemudi yang Jungkook yakini adalah seorang wanita yang lebih tua dari si pemuda. Terlihat make up wanita dewasa menghiasi wajah si pengemudi mobil.

Si wanita mencium bibir si pemuda pirang, sekilas. Mereka lalu saling melemparkan senyum dan melambaikan tangan. Wanita itu menutup jendela mobil dan pergi.

Pemuda itu berbalik dan saat itulah Jungkook bisa melihat wajahnya. Cukup tampan tapi tergolong cantik untuk ukuran lelaki. Ia menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang ternyata berhadapan dengan jendela kamar apartemen Jungkook. Ia tidak menyadari keberadaan jungkook sepertinya karena pemuda itu langsung masuk dan pintu bernomor 7 itu tertutup.

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung terbangun saat alarm nya berbunyi. Menggosok pelan matanya yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya sambil menyumpulkan nyawa. Sesaat ia sadar kalau hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Tidak ada kuliah tapi ada janji pergi karaoke dengan para gadis.

Ia kemudian beringsut turun dari tempat tidur menuju jendela. Disibaknya gorden krem itu dan cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam apastemennya. Merenggangkan badan sambil menggaruk kepala.

Apartemen ini sebenarnya hanya sebuah rumah dua tingkat yang agak besar dan mempunyai 7 kamar. Kamar kamar itu memang disewakan. Mirip kamar kos tapi lebih besar karena ada dapur dan kamar mandi di dalamnya. Taehyung menyebutnya apartemen mini. Apartemen sederhana ini merupakan peninggalan kedua orang tuanya.

Ia menggunakannya satu kama runtuk dijadikan rumah dan 7 lagi ia sewakan. Taehyung hanya punya apartemen ini. Kedua orangtuanya sudah lama meninggal . Kala itu usia Taehyung baru 15 tahun. Beruntung ada neneknya yang kemudian merawat Taehyung. Namun kehidupan memang agak keras padanya. Nenek Taehyung yang memang sudah tua itu meninggalkannya setelah Taehyung lulus SMA. Taehyung yang tinggal seorang diri dan memilih untuk menyewakan rumah nya ini untuk menunjang keuangannya.

Sedang asik meregangkan badan, Taehyung teringat dengan stok ramen yang sudah habis. Juga susu dan sereal sarapan.

"Ugh, berjalan ke minimarket di tidak ada salahnya kan?" Tanya nya pada diri sendiri

Taehyung beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menyambar hoodie yang tergantung di belakang pintu. Memakainya asal dan membuka pintu kamarnya yang bernomor 7. Dan ia turun tergesa sampai hampir jatuh. Entah apa yang dikejarnya sampai terburu-buru seperti itu.

Oh, ternyata Tehyung melihat sekelebat bayangan seseorang yang terlihat karena Taehyung tidak pernah melihatnya. Taehyung mengenal semua orang di sekitar rumahnya tapi pemuda tinggi itu tidak pernah ada sebelumnya. Orang itu melintasi pagar Taehyung, sepertinya sedang jogging. Dan Taehyung ingin memastikannya dengan mengejar orang itu.

Taehyung berlari kencang dan menurunkan kecepatannya saat sudah berhasil menyamai langkah orang itu.

"Hai, Kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan nafas agak tersengal. Taehyung tidak suka olahraga jadi dengan berlari sedikit saja ia sudah kepayahan.

Orang itu hanya diam mengabaikan Taehyung.

Merasa diabaikan, Taehyung berinisiatif menarik handsfree yang menyumbat telinga pemuda berpakaian serba hitam itu. Pemuda itu menghentikan larinya, menoleh untuk menatap orang yang sudah mengganggu kegiatan lari paginya.

Taehyung ikut berhenti dan menatap pemuda itu dengan mata besarnya.

"Kau Ninja?" tanya Tehyung bodoh.

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Holla~ Perkenalkan ini mist-kun**

 **Gimana awalan fanfic nya?Cocok untuk dilanjutkan?**

 **BTW Kookie kalau jadi ninja keren juga ya hahaha.**

 **So readers, jangan lupa review ya :3**

 **Dadaaah~**


End file.
